


Like Honey

by rotten_log



Series: Tea Series [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Barebacking, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, final TW in bottom notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotten_log/pseuds/rotten_log
Summary: Patrick has gone on a trip to purchase a special tea he's been researching that allows the drinker to have multiple orgasms. He takes a chance and invites Richie Tozier, one of the most eligible fucks in town to join him for a tasting, but Richie rejects him as always. As the night goes on Richie feels lonely and decides to seek out the comfort offered to him.
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier
Series: Tea Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133735
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Richie is 25 Patrick is 28.

That Fucking Tea

It's been a while since Richie's had any fun. Every day he wakes up in his terrible apartment and goes to work. By the time he finally gets home he's so exhausted he usually goes straight to bed. He doesn't eat out, he lives well below his means in an attempt to save enough money to maybe buy a house one day.

He needs to get out of this cycle to bring any kind of change about, so in the spirit of that, he requests two weeks off. He doesn't expect any problems getting the time and he's looking forward to having a break from his responsibilities. Maybe he'll go on a trip, or finally take LSD like he'd been wanting to. Work goes quickly and time passes faster than normal with something to look forward to. On the last day of work before his vacation, Richie runs into Patrick Hockstetter on his way home.

Patrick has been coming around, more and more lately. Flirting and circling Richie like a wolf with a lamb. As if Richie was as innocent as all that, he's seen Patrick at the same bars he frequents to get laid. They've seen each other leave with different men, they know each other's secret. Finally, Patrick approaches smelling simply exquisite. Richie can't believe how good he smells, subconsciously he becomes entranced by Patrick's movements, and he's not subtle enough that Patrick doesn't notice. 

"Checking the merchandise?" Richie is far past the point where Patrick Hockstetter is able to embarrass him. After all, he's been dealing with the last member of the Bowers gang for the better part of two decades now. 

"Sure Patrick. You smell a certain kind of way, it smells... familiar maybe. You get a new cologne or something?" Richie almost compliments him at the last moment, though he knows Patrick will find a way to make fun of anything he does. Richie doesn't want to admit to Patrick that he actually smells intoxicating. That the desire to be close is strong.

Richie expects Patrick to laugh at him, or call him gay, what he doesn't expect is for Patrick to lean closer, to speak directly into his ear. The warm breath on Richie's skin spreading goosebumps across his body. 

"Smells good, doesn't it? Drove all the way out of state for it, come over to my place sometime and I'll let you have some."

"Have some of what?" Richie asks breathless, and somewhat dumbly. He struggles to maintain his composure with a warm body pressed so close to his, invading his personal space, something he forgot how much he craved. 

Richie's the final member of the Losers club in town, even his parents moved to Flordia. He's lonely. He hadn't realized quite how lonely until Patrick grabbed his arm and pressed their bodies together for just a moment, before snorting out a laugh, and shoving Richie aside.

"It's tea. I'm going home to have some tonight. Makes you crazy horny. Last time I made it I came 12 times before I passed out. Bet I'll be able to get into the twenties tonight." Patrick references the sports drinks he's carrying and canned coffee.

He doesn't know why, but for some reason, all Richie can think to say is, "you're lying."

"Why don't you come over and find out for yourself?" 

Maybe I will Richie thinks before he can stop himself. 

"I heard it makes your jizz taste like honey." 

Richie's mouth waters at the thought.

\--

Richie doesn't go over instead he goes home and comes unsettlingly fast from the thought of tasting Patrick's dick for real. 

It would be so easy to get fucked by Patrick. Richie wouldn't even have to try, he could bend over and Patrick would be half-hard, adjusting himself in his briefs. He wouldn't even be subtle. Imagining the wet spot forming on his black jeans, hard to see except in the right light. Richie imagines what it would be like to finally go over to Patrick's house, imagines getting on his knees, and the taste of honey.

"If Patrick is a good kisser I'll let him fuck me."

\- 

Richie rides his bike over to Patrick's apartment. 

"If he's good at fucking me I'll definitely come by again. He's so close to my place."

Richie thinks about knocking on the door, but Patrick leaves his unlocked. 

"Door's always open for a kitten like you." 

If he's mad that Richie listened he shouldn't have said it so many god damn times. Besides, Patrick wouldn't' be able to hear knocking with the fucking hair metal, garage band, bullshit he's always blasting at top volume 24/7. This shit would never fly at Richie's apartment, but Patrick lives in his family's old house. It's like a time capsule in there, all the same dishes all the same decore. As if Patrick can't be bothered to update or he doesn't feel any need to.

As Richie walks in and observes these things for the first time he can smell something delicious in the air. He follows the scent to the kitchen where he finds a lovely pot of tea laid out. He takes a moment to smell it directly from the pot and he does want some, but he keeps walking. He wants to get things started even more.

\- 

Patrick is sitting on the couch with an empty mug next to him on the coffee table. He's breathing heavy and Richie turns off the stereo to announce himself. 

"I was listening to that you fucking cretin. Oh, it's you."

"Yeah. Looks like you made your tea. Smells pretty good."

"Yeah, it's been a few minutes now. The tea is still hot if you want some."

"Does it work cold?"

"Yeah."

"Then maybe later," Richie sits down next to Patrick, close enough for their thighs to touch. Then in an unmistakable signal for Patrick Richie runs his hand up Patrick's leg, resting it on the soft inner curve of his thigh. 

Patrick watches his hand before meeting Richie's eye. He surges forward, climbing fulling into Richie's lap and pinning him to the couch. He shoves his thick tongue past Richie's lips to lick and taste him. Richie starts sucking on it, which causes Patrick to moan loudly and grind his hard cock down onto Richie's soft one. 

"It's unreal how turned on you are already." 

"There's a dildo in me."

"You're joking," Richie takes Patrick's head in his hands and pulls him back enough to look at his face. 

The blacks of Patrick's eyes are so large, he closes them and moans. Richie looks down to see a dark wet spot over the hard line of Patrick's dick.

"You didn't," Richie starts to laugh, right in Patrick's face. Patrick moves forward to yank Richie's head back and pants into his mouth. 

"I did," he forces Richie's hand to his crotch, right where the wet spot is and the feeling of someone else's hard cock makes Richie suck in a breath. He bites his lip and moans. 

"Why are you still so hard?"

"I told you. This tea is gonna have me cumming all night."

Richie snakes his arms around Patrick to hold him in place. Patrick unbuttons his jeans and pulls his leaking cock out. 

"Wanna taste?" Patrick grabs himself and jerks rough and fast. Richie follows his instinct and takes Patrick's hand to slow him down.

"Help yourself," Richie says jokingly.

"Don't mind if I do," Patrick scoops up some of his dripping cum with his fingers and sucks them into his mouth. Then he leans forward and kisses Richie. 

It tastes just like honey.

Richie is the one to surge this time sticking his tongue into Patrick's pliant mouth to chase that sweet taste. This was what he came here for. 

"I want you, I want it so bad. I touched myself thinking of doing this to you," Richie rolls Patrick off of his lap to push his thighs apart and take to his knees. He gets Patrick's dick at eye level and then kitten licks the head. Honey.

He can't resist and takes the head into his mouth. Richie rubs his thighs then runs his hand under Patrick's ass to change the angle, and pull him forward. When he feels the head of a toy sticking out of Patrick he stops.

He wasn't lying after all. Richie's starting to think he should give Patrick some credit. 

Richie tugs the base of the dildo and the sound Patrick makes precedes another orgasm which dribbles out of his cock, perfect for Richie to help himself. Trailing the drops that dripped down the shaft back up to the slit with his tongue. Patrick grabs Richie's glasses off his face and tosses them towards the coffee table, not caring if they fly true. Then he takes fistfuls of Richie's dark curls and starts making demands.

"Ah- don't stop! Keep going," so Richie does. He fucks the dildo into Patrick as Patrick stuffs as much of his cock into Richie's mouth as he can. The next time Patrick comes it's finally in Richie's mouth. Patrick lets him pull back enough to rest the head on his palate to savor the taste as much as he can. Richie moans in pleasure, the taste is delicious. 

"You want it don't you? You want me as deep as I can go. Do you need to slow down? Take a breather, baby? So you can get me all the way down your throat as rough as I want you? Are you going to let me rough you up?"

Richie lets out a whine, "yes yes yes." 

He chants, begs in his mind as he takes Patrick absolutely as far as he can. Richie's teeth scrape the sides of his cock and Patrick thrusts hard in what would have seemed like shock if he hadn't also shoved Richie down by the back of his head as he did it.

Richie clenches his fist and does his best not to gag. Saliva flooding his hot mouth from the taste and pressure. He's desperate to see what Patrick intends to do with him. He pushes back into Patrick's hands so he can regain suction on the tip of Patrick's dick. 

Richie looks up into Patrick's lusty eyes and he sees that Patrick is drooling from pleasure. His panting mouth looks needy and wet, Richie notices Patrick's tongue lulling forward to lick his lips. He pulls Richie's head up and shoves it back down. Building a punishing momentum and being used as a toy so roughly creates a feeling of euphoria in Richie's mind. He leans into it. Letting Patrick fuck him in a way no one has before.

Maybe that tea is strong enough to stick to Patrick's mouth Richie thinks with sudden clarity. Oh well. His dick is rock hard in his shorts and he wants so badly to take the dildo out of Patrick's body and replace it over and over. He wants to empty himself into Patrick and see the look on his face when he does.

Richie has never heard Patrick beg for anything and desperation to take him to bed and hear him beg floods his mind. He's never felt so overcome with lust as if he's high off the feeling of a dick in his throat. He never knew sucking dick could readjust your outlook on a person. Stars aligning, revelations, epiphanies. A mean boy's cum is all it takes to feel a little more grounded. 

Without warning, Richie pulls the dildo almost all the way out of Patrick as he sucks as hard as he can on the tip of his dick, before popping off. He grabs Patrick by the base of his dick and looks him in the eye.

"Let me fuck you."

Patrick's hand never left the back of Richie's head, twisting and pulling his hair pushing and fondling whenever he pleased. He likes rubbing Richie's cheek and feeling his dick through the thin pink skin. He uses his leverage to pull Richie's head fully back and looms over him. Patrick starts rapidly jerking off before cumming all over Richie's panting mouth. 

"Yes please." 

Patrick immediately turns around, spreading his legs, and holding onto the back of the couch. 

"Please fuck me. Please, please."

Richie pulls his dick out and grips himself tightly by the base. 

"Do you have lube?"

"Touch me there."

So Richie does. He pets his hand up between Patrick's cheeks and finds his slick hole. 

"Oh, Patrick."

"It makes you wet. Wet like a pussy in heat down there."

"That's- that's gross!"

Patrick grabs Richie's wrist and pushes back onto his fingers. Using Richie's hand like a dildo to fuck himself. Wobbly he lets go of the back of the couch to jerk himself off and Richie gets with the program. He grabs Patrick by the waist with his free hand and adds another finger.

The dildo Patrick had in him is way bigger than Richie's dick, longer and thicker too. Richie knows he's ready to be fucked, but he holds himself back from shoving in all at once. He pulls his fingers out and soothing Patrick he slowly pushes his dick inside. Patrick cums all over himself throwing himself back against Richie's chest. 

"F-fuck me! Fuck me as hard as you can! Please!"

Richie starts slow, but Patrick keeps begging.

"Please, please. Harder, please," so Richie does. Fucking harder and harder until eventually Patrick is forced the grip the back of the couch once again. 

The intensity is hard to relax into and Richie's able to keep fucking Patrick for some time. Patrick cums over and over. He's clenching and sobbing in ecstasy, smearing his fresh cum all over his stomach. Richie wants to lick it off of him, clean his stomach and thighs with his mouth. 

Richie shoves all the way in, pulling Patrick back hard. He plasters himself to Patrick's back to suck on his neck, cumming in him finally as he plays with one of Patrick's nipples. The bruising grip on Patrick's hip snakes down to his hyperactive cock and he strokes him slowly, and sweetly. Patrick whines and pulls forward only to fuck himself hard back onto Richie's dick. Richie hisses, oversensitive, and pulls out. His cum drips out of Patrick and Richie rearranges his pliant body to lay back on the couch. 

"I want to suck your dick for hours."

"Why don't you?" Patrick pants and Richie does. 

Little does Richie realize there is a camera in the corner. Patrick flashes it a glance and smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Patrick was recording himself before Richie arrived and captured their time together. Patrick will show it to Richie later who will find it hot and beg to do it again.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I want to write more smut this year, so I hope you enjoy my first attempt!


End file.
